Enchanted
by TheBestThingsInLifeArentThings
Summary: Starts off at the Mikaelson party. Elena meets Kol, who saves her from the overbearing/ overprotective Salvatore brothers.
1. Chapter 1

**Enchanted**

Got the idea a long time ago but finally decided to act on it now, hope you like, title from the Taylor Swift song. The story starts off at the party, with Elena not involved with ether of the Salvatore brothers. Hope you enjoy I've got a basic story line planned out so hopefully have the second chapter up in the next few days.

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V:**

As I walked into the Mikaelson manor, the grandeur the building made me gasp. The ultimate Lions Den, and somewhere in this massive palace were 5 of the worlds most dangerous creatures, as well as the witch that created them. I scanned the room for anyone that I might know before being berated my two vampire bodyguards.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as both Salvatore's cornered me.

"We could ask you the same thing." said Stefan

"Nice Tux" complemented Damon as he eyed his brother before turning to me. "Your not supposed to be here."

I gave a big fake smile, "Well I am." I was determined to figure out what Ester wanted, and although on any normal circumstances there overprotective nature would be a good thing, saving me from getting hurt or dieing, this time I didn't quite see how they could help. We were in the house of the worlds deadliest, if they wanted me dead there would be nothing ether of my protectors could do to save me.

"I'm not leaving until I find out what Ester wants, so shall we?" I asked giving each of them a hand.

After a while the boys loosened up a bit, even allowing me to get a drink on my, so long as I was within there sights.

"Elena Gilbert may I presume?" A young British man questioned about the same age as Elijah, one of the Mikaelson's I was sure. I turned towards him as he handed me a glass of champagne. "Finn Mikaelson, your here to see my mother."

"Is she here?" I asked, looking around.

"Our request did not include your friends." He whispered,

"There protecting me, you may not know ,but your mothers already tried to kill me once."

He sighed and shook his head, Damon and Stefan would be no match if his family wanted to kill me, and we both knew it. "If you want to see my mother," he paused looking into my eyes "you'll need to be alone."

Elijah's voice interrupted my thoughts. "If everyone would please gather."

"If you'll excuse me." Finn said as he walked over to were Elijah's voice was coming from. I followed him coming to the base of the stairs. It is there that I finally got a look at the whole family.

My eyes caught on to one in particular, his bronze colored hair and piercing golden eyes landed on mine. I felt a blush creep up my face before I forced myself to look away. Standing beside the mystery Mikaelson family member was his mother, Ester. "...Tonight's pick is a centuries old waltz, so if all of you could find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom." As soon as Elijah's speech ended the boys descended upon me.

"Where do you think your going?" Asked Damon, as I was walking towards the stairs. The boys attempts at 'keeping me safe' were only getting in the way. I needed to get away from them.

"She was coming to find me." a mystery voice spoke. I turned around coming face to face with the unknown Mikaelson brother."Miss Gilbert and I had agreed to share a dance together, didn't we." He smiled at me extending his hand, his eyes never once leaving mine. This was my chance at getting away from the Salvatore's.

"Yes, umm.." I stopped not knowing his name.

"Kol, Kol Mikaelson." He smirked.

"Right, yes, thank you." I accepted his hand.

"Gentlemen" he spoke as he lead me to the ballroom.

We were quiet until the dance began, his strong arms in circling me. "Thank you." I whispered under my breath, although I knew that he could hear me.

"The pleasure is all mine." He smirked as we glided along, I felt the piercing and constant stair of the Salvatore's on me.

"So this is what its like dancing with a porcine doll." He whispered under his breath, only loud enough for me to hear. I gave him a questioning look. He smiled, "Those boys have got it into there heads that you need protection, and that there the ones that will do so."

"Well I have been the center of a lot of terrible events, my life's been threatened more times then I care to count."

"And they believe that to be the case tonight?" He questioned

"Yes." I sighed

"And what do you think, my dear Elena? Do you believe your in any danger here, now?" He smirked our body's mere centimeter's apart.

I looked into his eyes, seeing only curiosity. "No, I don't." I whispered.

Kol leaned down, his lips grazing my earlobe. "Then may I just say you look absolutely ravishing tonight." I shivered, "I cant seem to keep my eyes off of you."

"How do you do that?" I ask, he leans back and raises his brow.

"And what is it exactly that I am doing, Miss Gilbert?" He smiled politely.

"That, from intense and frighting to polite in a matter of seconds?"

He laughs as he spins me around, "Mood swings do seem to run in the family, and with us all vampires. But I do apologize, if I frightened you, my comment was meant as a complement, and I mean you no harm. I hope you will forgive me?" He smiles looking down into my eyes. I loose my voice and instead simply node. "Good." He smiles leaning down, our lips mere centimeter's apart. Right as his lips are about to fall upon mine a cough interrupts us. I feel Kols breath rush upon my lips as he sighs in irritation.

"Brother. May I have a word with Miss Elena." Elijah asks.

"Very well." Kol backs away bowing as he kiss's my hand before leaning in. "Till later, my sweet." He whisper's in my ear, I cant help but shiver as he walks away.

* * *

Leave a comment in the review


	2. Chapter 2:

**I already have a rough outline of how the story will go but reviews keep me going and do speed things up, read the section after the chapter for more. I own nothing but my inner Kolena playing in my head.**

* * *

I took a deep breath as I sat up in my bed, unable to sleep after the events of tonight. After leaving Kol Ihad a talk with Elijah on our way upstairs to his mother. I would tell him what Ester wanted and in exchange he would try and keep Damon from stopping me talk to his mother.

_Flashback:_

"_You came alone, wise choice." said Finn as he walked me over to his mother. I smelt the aroma of sage, burning in the air._

"_It's sage, I've spelled it so that we may speak freely" said Ester as she picked up the smocking stick. "That will be all Finn." she nodded to her son as he closed the door behind himself. She explained that she had been cursed, due to the evil that she had created, turning her children into Vampires. And that she was going to help us kill Klaus._

"_And how are you going to do that?" I asked_

"_All will be reviled in time. Now shall we?" She asked referring to the knife and the goblet._

"_I'd like to know now." I state as I step away from her. "Klaus is immortal, he can't be killed." And then it dawned on me. "You're going to link them all together, aren't you?" It was more of a statement then a question. Elijah and Kol's faces flashed before my eyes.'I mean you no harm.' how could I abandon them and kill Elijah who has done nothing but try and help me, protect me. "Klaus is a monster, he killed my family, he destroyed everything I ever loved, but these are your children! Klaus deserves whats coming to him but the others don't, How could you do that to your own flesh and blood? To Finn who has done nothing but be loyal to you, Elijah who's honestly and loyalty is something all of us should aspire to, how could you sacrifice them all to kill one man?" I stepped as far back as possible, while also making my way towards the door. "When you find another way to kill him, let me know, but I will not stand by while you execute your children so that you may regain your status amongst the Witches."_

"_I will not frighten you with threats but I will tell you this, you're making a big mistake Elena, and your decision will come back to haunt you." and with her last words I turned around and left the room._

"_Elena," it was Damon, "Did you get what you want?" He asked, obviously still pissed that I had gone behind his back and talked to Ester. _

"_I guess I did." I sighed_

"_Good, tell me on the ride home, we're leaving." He forced as he grabbed my arm._

"_Hey no, Damon Let go of me!" I whispered, trying not to scream at him and slap him in the face. All of this over controlling was starting to get on my nerves. Why couldn't he see that I didn't need him to baby me around, that I could make up my own decisions. He finally released my arm. "Look I'm sorry that I had to cut you out of the plan."_

"_There shouldn't have been a plan." he snarled, his eyes full of rage. "You shouldn't be here!"_

"_You think I like going behind your back? I don't!" I hissed. "But if I hadn't asked Elijah for help you would have tried to be the hero, and ruined everything."_

"_Sorry for trying to keep you alive, and Elijah will do whatever he needs to to get what he wants, he doesn't care about helping you."_

"_Now your mad at me for including Elijah?"_

"_No, I'm mad at you because I love you."_

_I backed away, not knowing what to say, not feeling the same way as Damon, I loved him, but I wasn't in love with him."Well maybe that's the problem." I sighed._

_Thankfully Caroline walked by just at the right time. "Have you guys seen Matt?" She asked. A few seconds later Damon flashed away. Moments later a smash was heard outside. What the hell was Damon doing!_

_I rushed outside along with everyone else to see Damon had snaped Kol's neck._

"_Far be it for me to cause a problem."snarled Damon as he looked over at me, before turning around and flashing off. Stefan apologized before flashing off after him. I sighed, how had this night gotten so out of hand?_

_End of flashback:_

I decided to simply get up, I didn't see myself getting anymore sleep today. I decided to make my way over to the Salvatore's, hoping to talk to Damon about what happened last night, I didn't want to hurt his feelings, I just needed him to know that I loved him like a friend, like a brother even. What I walked in on was not what i expected. Rebekah in Damon's Arms, his lips on hers. She was still wearing the dress she had on last night, or more like she was putting it back on. Damon on the other hand was running around with nothing but his pants. I swallowed, not wanting to be there anymore. I rushed out the door, not saying another word. I may not have been in love with him but this really hurt, him sleeping with Rebekah the same Rebekah that had tried to kill be a few nights ago if Elijah hadn't stopped her. I rushed home, shutting the door behind me.

I heard a knock on the door, "If that's you Damon I'm really not in the mood." I sigh as I pry open the door. The man who stood before me was not who I expected. "Elijah." It came out as more of a question then a statement.

"Hello Elena, did I catch you at a bad time?" he asked, a complete gentleman as always, unlike some vampires that I knew, Damon.

"No you didn't, please come in.." I smile. Gesturing to the kitchen before closing the door behind him. "Would you like some Coffee, or Tea?"

"Yes please." He smiles as I hand him a cup of coffee. "Thank you. I was actually here to ask about last night, about your conversation with my mother to be precise."

"Well I don't really know where to begin," I sighed as I Elijah his cup, "You're mother tried to get me to give her my blood, saying it was going to kill Klaus and once again restore the balance of nature."

I looked into his eyes, trying to convey everything I needed to say.

"And did you? Give her your blood?"

"No" I stated,

"And why's that?" he probed, "You and your friends have had it out to kill my brother since before he came into town, and for good reason."

"I didn't," I sigh trying to say everything I wanted to say, "It's how she planned on killing him that i didn't agree with. I wanted him dead, not..." I pause trying to think of how to say it.

"Not all of us with him. She was going to link us all together wasn't she." He finished.

"Yes, and I couldn't let her do that, not when you and your brother have been nothing but kind to me." I think back to last night as Kol's face appears in my mind. Our brief conversation made me feel more alive and more curious about any person then I have in my entire life.

"Ah, Kol" he smiled, as he took a sip of his coffee. "You know my brother offered to come with me this morning, actually to be quiet honest he seemed more eager to come then I was. Not that I wasn't..." he smiled,

"Oh," I laughed,

"Kol is," he sighed trying to think of the words to describe his brother, "My brother has been described in many ways, unreasonable, snarky, unstable, Cheeky" he frowned, "But underneath that my brother is simply a man, a boy who's guilt for the death of his little brother caused him to shut out anyone and anything that he cared about." He sighed, his mind most assuredly going back to the old times, back before they became vampires. There was so much about the Mikaelson's that I still did not know, that I wanted to discover, so much I still don't know about Kol Mikaelson, but I had a feeling that was all gonna change very soon.

After my talk with Elijah, in which I learned more about Kol and the Mickaelson family then I had since my last deep conversation with Elijah back when Klaus first appeared in Mystic Falls, I got a text from Caroline _'I think we both need a little vampire intervention, the grill?"_

* * *

**I know you like it because ive been getting notifications about favs and story followings, but I would love some reviews, like how Kol and Elena's next interaction should go,(and were, like maybe the Grill when her plus bonny/Caroline/all 3 run into Kol and Klaus) or if he should go to the same school as her perhaps? (or maybe that's to twilight for a thousand year old vamp.)**

**Reviews are like the blood that keeps this vampire diaries story going so what are you waiting for, get at it.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I apologize about the delay, I know a lot of you guys were anxiously anticipating this chapter for the last couple of days but unforgettably a few nights ago my laptop crashed and I lost everything. So here's chapter 3, hope you guys like it.  
**

**And Thank you to all of the fans of the story, those that review, Favorited, and follow it, and even to those of you who simply sit back and read it, without doing any of those, I appreciate all the support.  
**

* * *

**Kol's P.O.V:**

I took a deep breath, my lungs feeling dry cracked, as I slowly got up, examining my surroundings and letting my eyes adjust.

"I see you finally decided to grace us with your presence." said Elijah, as he sipped from his glass. His eyes examining me from across the room.

"How long was I out?" I asked,

"A few hours, I wanted to make sure your still alive before I head out." he said, I had always said compassion was his down fall, but at times it was nice to know at leased someone still cared.

"And were exactly are you 'heading out' to?" I questioned, slowly standing up.

"I have a few matters to discuss with Miss Elena Gilbert." he said standing up.

"Oh, mind if I join you?" I asked, a smile crossed my face before I had a chance to control it.

He laughed, "I'd rather you don't drain your new love interest before she has even gotten a chance to get to know you." I looked down at his glass, before nodding my head. "Here." He said handing me his glass. "Fresh from the blood bank."

I scrunched my noes, "I prefer it fresh." I sigh but except the glass. Elijah nods before walking towards the door, "Oh and Elijah," I look over at him.

"Yes Kol?"

"I don't have affections for the human."

"Right, because that would be a sign of weakness." He smiled, using the words I had said to Rebekah the night before, knowing as well as I did that my words weren't true.

After drinking the rest of the glass I changed before I made my way to the living room, Nick was busy drawing on his sketch pad. I sat down in the sofa across from him, neither of us saying a word, that is until I heard the door close and the unmistakable fast pace of my baby sisters heels make there way towards us.

"Well, well, well, there's out girl." I smirk getting in her way.

"Get out of my way Kol" She hissed, her piercing glare intended to ward me off doing the exact opposite.

"Out all night, what a scandal." I smirk, "I hope you did better then that commoner, Matt was it?" her anger turns to rage as she glares me down.

"If you don't shut your mouth the next thing to come out of it will be your teeth." she growled.

I still got it, I smile, turn my head to the side. I hear a soft chuckle behind me. "Don't start Nick." as she pushes me out of her way.

"I didn't say anything." He mumbles as he looks up from his drawings.

"I'm bored." I sigh as I let myself fall back onto the sofa. "Our sister is a strumpet," I look at my dear Rebekah, before turning my head towards my older brother "But at leased she's having fun." I raise my eye brows, smirking. "I need entertainment."

"Well, What are you waiting for? Have at it." replies Nick

"It's no fun going alone." I counter, "Join me Nick" turning to face him, looking him straight in the eyes. "It's the leased you can do after sticking a dagger through my heart." And there I have him, his resolve wavers before he puts down his pad and pencil.

"OK, why not." my grin spreads across my face "I didn't have nearly enough to drink last night, what with you trying to murder Rebekah's date and all." he says as he gets up, walking towards the door, leading the way.

"Yes please go, this house has enough men rolling around it." Rebekah turns watching us leave.

I smile turning around to face her as I walk towards the door. "Just like you Becca." I point at her.

"Good reddens both of you." She yells, I manage to flash out before she throws a heel at the door.

Nick and I laugh as we walk towards his sports car. I could still not get over the changes that had occurred over the last hundred years.

After a good drink we made our way to the only place in town that provided the other type of drink that we both enjoyed.

"Are you saying that I was attacked by a Vampire?" a man whispered,

"It's the only obvious conclusion" Whisperer a woman as we made it towards the bar.

"Whow now, don't go blaming the new family in town just because you lot have yourselves a killer at large." exclaimed Nick. I looked towards the two, a middle aged man and a reasonably attractive woman who would make an excellent snack. "Don't mind us, my brother and I are just here to let off some steam. Right Kol?"

"Right" I smirk.

"Don't even think about it." Whispered Nick, "Haven't you caused enough trouble last night to last for a while?" He asked

"It's Fun, and there can never be to much of that, now can there?" I asked,

Nick sighed before grabbing two shot glasses and a bottle of alcohol."Then how about we have a different kind of fun." he says as he passes me a glass.

After a few rounds my ambition to lure in the brunette disappears and it its place steps another. Walking into the bar was the Doppelganger and her blond new born friend. "I remember her from last night." I smirk pointing towards the girls. And to get on Nick's nerves add "She looks like a taste..."

"Say another word and I'll tare out your liver." he threatens, his eyes never once leaving the blonds.

"Caroline." greats Nick.

"Oh, its you." she sighed looking between the two of us. I simply cock my head to the side, eying Elena, she's completely silent, calm looking and yet her heart is beating at an alarming rate. I give her a smirk and am returned with a slight blush.

"Join us." say's Nick

"I'd rather not." replies Caroline.

"Elena?" I ask, "May I persuade you?"

She blinks "I don't..."

"Please?" I ask my eyes not leaving hers. I hear a soft chuckle coming from my brother but take no notice.

She sighs, "I guess we could," looking over at her friend.

"Fine, but just one and then I'm out of here." Caroline sighs as she sits down beside my brother.

I move as close as the stool will allow towards Elena, "May I ask how your night went?" I ask curiously, referring to the party before.

"It was, eventful." she sighs trying to think of the right words.

"And what about the company?" I ask

"Enjoyable" she laughs

"You were in the Lions Den, surrounded by original vampires and you found it enjoyable, I guess you really have gone mad" I smile.

"You're not all that bad."

"And what about me?" I ask moving in closer,

"I don't know, I'll have to find out." she whispers

"I guess you will." I lean in closer, our lips mere inches away before I hear a low growl coming from behind me. I let out my own, the second time in two days, why wouldn't people just leave us alone.

Luckily Elena looked almost as pissed off at the intruder as I was, "What are you doing?" asked Damon.

"I don't believe it's any of your business Damon." Elena replied, obviously Damon had done something to upset her.

"Actually since it's my job to protect you, it is. Let's go we're leaving." he growled

"I do believe Elena has a right to choose for herself what she want's to do." I interrupt

"Get lost, this has nothing to do with you."

"Lay off Damon, I'm not going, why don't you go running back to Rebekah." so that's what got her so upset.

Damon grabs her arm, "I do believe she made it clear she doesn't want to leave with you." I growled stepping in between Damon and Elena. Damon takes a step forward, "Don't test me." I warn.

Damon backs away, having caught the attention of not only myself but also Nick who had made his way over towards up, followed closely by Caroline. "Fine." he sighs walking away defeated. "This isn't over Elena." he says as he walks out the door, most likely running home to his brother, I couldn't understand what my sister saw in him.

"Are you alright?" asked Caroline, making her way towards Elena.

"Yea, I'm fine, Damon's just being... Damon." she sighed. She turned towards me, putting a hand on my arm, "Thank you." she whisper's, as Caroline and Nick got back to there game of pool.

"Any time." I whisper, in her ear. She shivers, not saying a word.

* * *

**Comment bellow**


	4. Chapter 4

**I apologize for not updating in a long time, first my computer broke down and I had to rewrite and reinstall everything and then I had birthdays and party's after party's to attend, oh and then there was my 18th Birthday. (and boy was that fun). Happy Thanksgiving (since here in Canada we have thanksgiving earlier then you folks down south in the US) anyway so I'm sorry for not updating, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Elena's P.O.V:

A smile seems to have been plastered onto my face since our night at the bar, the night that I had the first real dare I say it, normal chat with a vampire. We talked, laughed, flirted, and at the end of the night he was a complete gentle man walking me home.

_**Flashback:**_

"Thank you" I sigh, as I look at my house, the walk home was far to short, and I didn't want it to end.

"I've been hearing that a lot tonight." he smiled, which makes suppressing my blush even harder. "Not that I mind hearing it coming from you. But we better keep this between the two of us," He leans in to me, "I do have a reputation as a bad boy to uphold." He gives me his most devilish smile.

"Yes, I almost forgot, Kol Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson's menacing, unstable, and cheeky younger, and dare I say it hotter brother." I laugh, biting my lip at the last part.

"And who told you that?" he question's.

"Damon, he doesn't seem to like you very much." I reply

"And the last part?" he narrows his eyes, smirking.

"I may have added the last part." I cant keep the giggle from escaping.

"Is that so?" he cocks his head to the side.

"Is that so hard to believe?" I ask, as we walk towards the door. Feeling the liqueur courage still flowing through me, giving me the courage to say things that I would normally not say, especially not to an original vampire.

"You my dear Elena are making this very difficult for me." he sighs, clinching his fist before releasing it. I shake my head, not following. "I'm trying to be a gentleman, like my mother raised me. I've done a lot of bad things in my long life but I'd like to do at leased this one thing right... And my brother threatened to rip my head off, dagger, and stake me if I hurt you in any way." he chuckles.

I look down, fearing my eyes might water over if I look into his eyes, it's the most sincere he's been since we met. The thought that I am the one thing that he wants to get right, confuses and enchants me, that this isn't just a night out for him, and then the question's flow over, and I have to stop before I'm getting ahead of myself. So I say the only thing I can think of. "Thank you." It's a low whisper, almost inaudible, but i know he heard it.

"Good night, my dear Elena." he takes my hand, kissing it gently, as if I was a delicate flower. And I guess in his hands I am, but the sentiment doesn't go unnoticed by me. And as he walks away I do something that only I would be stupid enough to do, grab hold of him, the original vampire, and rap my arms around his neck, placing my head in the crock of his neck. It takes only a mil-second for him to respond, an eternity for a vampire. His arms encircle me. Cocooning me, making me feel safer in his arms then I have since, ... since I hugged my parents the morning before they died. I feel a few tears escape, but I don't care. We stay like this for what feels like only a few moments, to short, far to short, before Kol lifts my head up with one hand, whipping away the few tears that escaped, before encircling me again.

He leans down, his forehead coming to rest against mine, "Thank You, Elena." He whispers, his lips ghosting over my forehead before he vanishes into the night.

_**End of Flashback:**_

* * *

**So what do you guys think? I know really really short but It's something, and well lets all admit that this is probably exactly what you wanted anyway, a little Kol, Elena moment.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Once again, really short but I felt that I had to get this scene out as soon as possible. And besides, 2 chapters in 2 nights, who can really complain.**

**Elena's P.O.V:**

I wake up with a startle, a noise has woken me from my dreams. "Shhh" whispers the voice, unrecognizable at first, "I didn't mean to wake you, but I had to make sure that you were safe." That magical voice rings in my ears, I feel a tingle run up my arms, as my breathing becomes erratic. I know he can hear the change, and I see the smile cross his face before the figure immures from the shadows of my room. The wind blows in from the window, raising goose bumps all over my body, though I'm sure the breeze is not entirely to blame. My breathing becomes difficult as I see him make his way around my room, examining the keepsakes that must seem like useless trinkets to him, old used tickets to movies, stuffed animals from my childhood. He smiles as he looks at the picture's around the room, some of me and my family before all this happened, me and my parents, Jeremy on his first day of high school, Me Bony and Caroline at our first dance recital when we were five.

I sit up, fixing my hair as best I can, and feeling a pull that is drawing me towards him. I crave to reach out and grab his hand, and as my mind things it I see myself do just that. He doesn't pull away, instead he turns around, facing me. Giving me his full and undivided attention. I swallow not knowing what to say before licking my lips. He's so close, his sent is all around me, and I can't seem to pull away. His eye's search mine, as if seeking some kind of sign, he must have found it because he reaches out wrapping his other arm around my waist bringing me right up against him. My breathing has stopped as I wait for his next move. He leans in ever so slowly his lips making his way to the side of my neck, kissing right were my jugular vain would be. And as I close my eyes excepting my fate that this handsome original Vampire has come to kill he he chuckles, whispering the worlds "Breath." against my skin.

I exhale, as his lips travel down my neck, his one hand pushing me down on my bed, while the other pushes the strap of my tank top down as his lips travel to my shoulder, placing gentle kiss's everywhere. "You have no idea, how long I have wanted to do this." He whispers as he makes his way back up towards my lips. He curiously explores my body, as one of his hands goes under my shirt, slowly meticulously moving it up, far to slow for my liking. Our lips clash in a furry of fire and Ice, and I feel myself bend into him, my arms wrap themselves around him, lifting up his shirt, as I hear a soft growl coming from his lips. I cant help but moan as my eyes drift over his body. His muscled chest far beyond anything I have seen before. I rake my nails over his chest before he finally has the chance to take my shirt off, equaling the playing field.

My eyes open to the bright light coming for the window as the music starts blasting in my ear. I shoot out of bed, grabbing hold of the tank top that is till on me, and look around the room. No mysteriously gorgeous vampire present. I sigh as I fall back into bed.

**I know, I'm sorry. Such a tease, but as I started writing the real chapter this sort of came to me. And I just wanted to get it out there. So what do you think? It's still mostly Teen appropriate, Like seriously if I lived in a town where every guy I met was super model hot, and I managed to catch the eye of the hottest one of them all (or at leased the one who looks the most age appropriate) I would be fantasizing about him too. Anyway Review and let me know what you think. I appreciate all the Love and support you guys give me.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I apologize about the delay, my life has been a crazy whirlwind, what with work, friends, family, and a new relationship I haven't had time to update, and I apologize. This is an extremely short chapter but I wanted to post something. Thank you for all your support and encouragement to continue writing. I will try, but what with a doctors appointment and work and a date coming up I don't know when the next update will come. I apologize in advance.**

**Anyway on to the story.**

I feel my heart sink as I look around the room, the dream having felt far to real, and left me wanting more. The similarity to the dreams that Damon planted into my head when he first arrived in mystic falls took me a few moments. Damon had planted vivid dreams that left me breathless and confused, yearning for the mysterious stranger whom I had been told was Stephens older brother. But unlike before I couldn't deny that even without compulsion my mind wandered. Fantasizing about the dark younger brother of Elijah and Klaus.

Thankfully I was able to keep last nights dream a secret until after school, at which time I mad my way over to the Mikaelson manor, I didn't even have time to knock before the door swung open. "What are you doing here?" snarled Rebeka, "Is there no place in this town that I can go without having to put up with you?" she sighed. I rolled my eyes, I didn't feel like dealing with her.

"Leave." sighed Elijah, lightly pushing his sister out of the way, before extending his arm to welcome me inside. "Please come in Elena. I'm guessing your hear to see my brother?" I nod as I walk inside. "I hope he hasn't become to much of a nuisance." He smiles as he walks with me towards what I presume to be the family room.

"No, hes not, at leased I hope not. That's what I wanted to talk to him about."

"Well either he has or he hasn't,only you can decide what is a nuisance to you." He smiles at me as we walk into the room. "Well I'll leave you two alone." He looks over at his brother, "I'm heading out, I've got a few things to take care of." Kol nod's at Elijah before turning towards me.

"Elena darling, to what do I owe the pleasure?" He asks as he moves over, patting the spot on the couch. I move towards him, standing right by the couch when he smiles up at me, "How did you sleep?"

I blink, stepping back. "So it was you!" Not sure weather I should be relieved that the dream was due to compulsion, or hurt by his intrusion.

Kol cocks his head to the side, thoroughly confused, "I don't believe I'm following your train of thought darling."

"Don't play around I know It was you in my head last night, I've been compelled in my dreams before, I know what it feels like."

"As tempting as that idea may be I don't need to compel you to have you fantasize about me." He smirks, I shake my head, I should have known he wouldn't admit anything. He laughs, "Care to share your dream? It must have been something to have you rush on over here to confront me. Were we kissing?" he pauses listening to my heart beat, "Oh more? Did we.." I step back, this was a waste of time. I turn around, "Oh come now darling, I'm just teasing."

"I should have known you wouldn't admit it. This was a waste of time." I'm half way across the room before he flashes in front of me.

"Wait. I apologize for bringing it up. I didn't mean to scare you away." He takes a step closer, "But Darling I wasn't lying when I said I don't need to invade your dreams. There may have been a time when I would have done so, but not with you. Besides, how would I have done so while you clearly have Brevain in your system?" His head cocks to the side, he knows he has me there, and I feel myself shiver. "So tell me dear Elena, why is it that your really came here?" He whispers as his face descends down towards my lips. His cool breath washes over my face. His lips linger milometers from my lips. And all it takes is for me to take a deep breath for our lips to touch. I could pull away, I could move my lips away from his, but I don't. As if reading my mind Kol's lips connect with mine.


	7. Chapter 7

**I apologize, for not updating in SO long, but what can I say, life happened, anyway I'm updating now so hopefully you guys will enjoy this chapter, and give me lots of amazing reviews, also to speed this along prompts are welcome. (You know like ideas on what the next chapter should be about, or include or what you want to happen next) Anyway now I'm rambling, so on with the story.**

**P.S. Heads up there is a slightly steamy make out session in this chapter.**

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V:**

The Days have flashed by, since that fateful afternoon at the Mikaelson manor, my whole life has been changed. The Secrecy was killing me inside, but who was I to tell about my forbidden romance. In the back of my head I knew that this would not last, especially not with Rebeka knowing about Kol and I. But it seemed she was content simply remaining silent. She hadn't spilled my secret so that had to count for something. Maybe she wasn't as heartless as I had believed her to be, or perhaps the happiness of her brother was what was keeping her from bursting the happy bubble Kol had formed around me.

The nuzzling at my neck breaks me out of thoughts. "What's on your mind, angel?" A shiver runs down my spine as his lips graze my neck. He senses my shiver as his Fangs graze my skin. Which only causes the shiver to spread across my entire body. A soft chuckle escapes his lips, as he backs away. I let out a surprisingly disappointed sounding sigh at his withdrawal. A small part of my mind disappointed at Kol's self control. "Elena?" he chuckles as I finally turn to look at him. His piercing eye's locking me in. I feel my heart beat speed up. It takes but milliseconds for his mood to change as he flips us over, his body hovering over me on the couch that we had been sitting on. His hands roam over my body, like a ghost, never staying in one place quiet long enough. His lips travel up my neck, nipping at the skin, not quiet breaking the skin, but sending heat coursing through my body. His lips pause, right below my ear. I shiver out a gasping breath, as my hands grab hold at whatever I can reach. His perfectly muscled chest currently covered by a long sleeved shirt, his neck, his perfectly disheveled hair. His one hand catches both of mine, pinning them over my head. "You have no idea the effect you have on me." His voice quiet and laced with so many different emotions.

I let out a moan, as my body squirms, hips moving on there own accord. A growl escapes his lips, as they connect with my own. Our mouths battle, dancing together, I feel my lungs protest, and yet I can't seem to find the will to stop, and yet unfortunately he does.

Kol rest's his forehead on my shoulder and its only when he releases an angry growl that I realize I'm not the reason, nor are we the only ones in the room.

"Ugh, I think I'm gonna be sick." Rebeka chocks out as she walks down the stairs, towards us. Her interruption seemingly not affecting Kol in the slightest, as his hand moves up under my shirt. His kisses continue, starting with my collarbone, and moving back up my neck, my body however not able to dismiss Rebeka's presence as easily.

"Go Away Beka." Kol growls,

"As much as I would love to erase witnessing this tragedy from my mind, I can't leave. We need to talk."

Kol's hands tighten around me, "Can't this Wait!"

"It's about mother. " she simply states, as I feel Rebekas piercing glare land on me. Kol sighs, rolling off of me. I sigh as well, getting up.

"I should go." as much as I wanted to listen to what Rebeka had to say about there mother it was not my place. And my mind still recalls my last discussion with Ester. If our discussion was anything to go by, the talk Rebeka had is store for Kol was not going to be a pleasant one.

* * *

**I know it's really short, again, but I hope you guys still like it.**


	8. End

Unfortunately this is not another chapter of enchanted, but before you close this page, keep reading...

I have lost my inspiration for this story, and will be ending this one, I have decided to rewrite this story, changing a few minor things that will allow me to continue my story line, (mainly changing a few details that I added in the first few chapters that differed from the tv series) This will allow me to follow with the story line but add a little Kolena into the mix. I will be adding the first chapter when I add this, the new story will be called, Xx. Go check it out and let me know what you think.

Thank you for all the support and encouragement that all of you have given me over the last few months while writing this story. You keep me writing.


End file.
